World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker Vol 1 1
... Enraged over the death of Caiera Oldstrong, the Hulk stands atop an alien starship bound for Earth. He wants revenge against the Illuminati - the secret cabal of Earth's heroes who left him stranded on the planet Sakaar. The Hulk is insane with rage and cannot distinguish friend from foe. He begins battling his old allies mistaking them for members of the Illuminati. They attempt to make the Hulk see reason, but all of their efforts fail. Back on Earth, Jennifer Walters is embroiled in an argument with Doc Samson. She is furious over the fact that he infected her with nanites, which suspended her ability to transform into the She-Hulk. After eventually regaining her abilities, Jen punched Samson to Passaic, New Jersey. Now however, they discuss the moral implications of deporting the Hulk to another world. Jen argues on her cousin's behalf, but Samson stresses that the Hulk has been a menace for so long, that the Illuminati's solution was justified. Walters warns him that there will be serious repercussions for what has transpired. She tells him that the Illuminati's actions are a form of Cassus Belli – a prologue to war. Moments later, Jennifer has a precognitive flash of insight, and she sees a vision of the Hulk on the prow of a starship. She gasps, "My God... he's on his way." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * Unidentified race of alien warriors Other Characters: * * * * :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* * * * * * * * Locations: * * , * * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "The Illuminati and the Incredible Hulk - Round Trip" | Writer2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Penciler2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Inker2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Colourist2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Synopsis2 = The Sub-Mariner comes over to Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye invites him in, and says that the others are having a secret Illuminators meeting. Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Mister Fantastic and Iron Man are discussing how to deal with their Hulk problem. The group recommends exiling him, but Namor thinks that would be cruel. The Hulk suddenly appears in the mansion and disrupts the meeting. He also eats Namor's sandwich. The Illuminators bring the Hulk to an alien world and leave him stranded. He befriends several gladiators who volunteer to fix his space ship so he can return home. Earth's heroes grow worried as the realize that the Hulk is coming back. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** ** Items: * None Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Mastermind Excello" | Writer3_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler3_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Inker3_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Colourist3_1 = Christina Strain | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor3_2 = Mark Paniccia | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mastermind Excello Supporting Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Antagonists: * Unidentified government agents Other Characters: * Agent Sexton * Bob (a police officer) * Mastermind Excello's coyote pup Locations: * Star Diner Items: * None Vehicles: * An attack helicopter | Notes = Continuity Notes Casus Belli * The Hulk was originally exiled from Earth by the Illuminati in . * This story follows the events of when Iron Man used nanites to de-power She-Hulk. * This story has numerous flashbacks that recount different moments in the Hulk's career: ** His first encounter with the Fantastic Four in . ** When Tony Stark attempted to cure the Hulk with the help of Erica Sondheim, which happened in the pages of - . ** The Hulk's falling out with the original Avengers which happened circa . ** The Hulk also recounts his time with the original Defenders, which he first joined in . His recountings are of battles against Dormammu (during the Avengers/Defenders War circa - and - ), Nebulon ( - ), and the Headmen ( - ). ** The Hulk also recalls his battle against the "Silver Savage" on Sakaar which happened in . ** The Hulk remembers his time in the Crossroads dimension where his exile lasted from - . Continuity Errors Casus Belli * The Hulk makes a recollection of fighting Black Bolt on the Moon. However, the Hulk has only been to the domain of the Inhumans on two different occasions: , and . Both of these times were prior to the Inhumans first sojourn to the moon in or their return there in . Publication Notes * This issue includes a "Roadmap to World War Hulk", an index of significant crossover issues shipping from May until September of 2007. | Trivia = * This issue provides cover spotlights for upcoming issues of World War Hulk. | Recommended = }} ru:World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker